Alternate Dimensions: Second Chances
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: In the end, there are no ends, just new beginnings. Let's hope Raven's words hold true for out favorite blond. Naruto/?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 1**

**This is a challenge I got, and honestly, I am surprised NO ONE ever thought of this.**

"**You may have regained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl!"** Trigon stated to a kid like Raven, who was wearing a white version of her usual attire. **"I am your creator, your master! You exist only to serve me! You survive only because I allow it! What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all powerful father!"**

"You may have created me." Raven said as her form shifted back to its teenage form in a bright flash of light. "But you are never my father!" She said in her usual tone of voice as she sent a white light at the tall red demon.

"**Argh!"** he shouted in pain, he was losing, to a kid! His own child! Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice shouted, _Finally! Now give me back control! _**"Wretched insignificant-"** His body froze in mid-sentence, something that Raven noticed and took advantage of and blasted him again.

"Fathers are kind!" stated Raven as he kept blasting him after each sentence. "Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my home and you are not welcome here!" Raven shouted as she flew up into the air.

"**ARGH! NO! This is not how it is supposed to go!" **Trigon shouted with two voices, which made raven raise an eyebrow at. **"CONTROL IS MINE! NOT YOURS!"**

Raven didn't know what was truly going on now with her father, but she also didn't care. _Raven! Do it now!_ A voice said in her mind and she nodded, it never steered her wrong before. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted as she white energy enveloped everything, turning everything back to normal in this ruined city of Jump City and seeming destroying her father.

Once Raven had floated back down to the ground, Starfire floated over to her and said, "Raven that was…"

"Unbelievable." Cyborg finished in awe.

"No, it wasn't." Raven said with a smile before she hugged Robin. "Somebody believed!"

"Welcome back." Robin replied with a smile.

"Ok, your freaking me out here!" Beast Boy interrupted the tender moment. "The white robe and smile are weird enough, but HUGS!" He stared at the girl for a moment and asked, "Are you still…you?"

"Blue is still my favorite color and don't get used to this smile cause your still not funny." She replied.

"Huh?" Beast Boy replied intelligently before he smiled and lunged at the girl. "RAVEN!"

"Quit it." She replied.

They were about to leave when a red column of energy where Trigon used to be suddenly shot out of the ground. If they were freaked out, they didn't show it because they were more afraid than anything else because a giant red furred claw shot out towards them, only to stop a few inches from them.

Looking at what the claw was attached to, Raven's eyes widened in fear. It was something on par with her father! A giant fox known as the Kyuubi! However, before it could make its way toward them any further, it appeared to be sucked into a vortex that was getting smaller.

It giant claw racked the ground a desperate attempt to stay out in the open, but it was in vain because the vortex was to strong.

Once they got a good look at said vortex, they saw it transform in that of a human with blond hair. Once the fox was fully sucked in, they saw what he really looked like. In addition to his blond hair, he had crystal blue eyes that stared blankly at the sky, three whisker like marks on each cheek, no shirt that showed off his muscled chest with a strange spiral like seal on his stomach, baggy black pants, black shinobi sandals, and a white trench coat with black flames on the bottom. It also had the kanji for immortal on the back.

The titans just stared in shock at the boy as he slowly moved his head to look at them, or more specifically, Raven. He smiled weakly before saying, "Thank You, Raven." He then fell flat on his face, knocked out. What shocked Raven the most was his voice, it was the same voice that helped her no matter what and she had never really questioned it before as she also knew it was not one of her emotions.

Just who is this man who looked no older than 19?

XXX

Back at the tower, the mysterious blond stranger was resting in the infirmary while the titans where celebrating in their living room. "Alright ya'll! Four eyes is history, his goulies are gone and we just saved the whole dang universe!" Cyborg cheered as he then put on a chef's hat, "Who wants French Toast?"

"OH YES! Me please!" Starfire cut in cheerfully, "I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts!" she offered while Beast Boy made a sick face.

"And I have enough Tofu Bacon for anybody who wants it!" Beast Boy smiled.

"So…just enough for you?" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

"Exactly!" BB replied before Starfire took themtrying to be funny by pretending to be a some creature in the universe, making the two boy's laugh.

With Raven and Robin, by the window, Raven noticed the boy wonder was messing with an electronic device. "Slade got away?"

"If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready." Robin stated seriously.

"How do you do it, Robin?"

"Do what?"

"Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out?" Raven asked.

"Because of you." Robin answered truthfully. "You don't realize it Raven, but you are the most hopeful person I have ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things, but you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero."

"I thought it was all over and now suddenly…"

"You have your whole life ahead of you." Robin stated, "You can decide your own destiny."

"I guess, in the end, there really is no end." Raven said with a small smile. "Just new beginnings." She said, thinking on what had happened and the strange blond man. She then turned to her fellow Titans and said, "So what is the deal, are we having a party in here or not?"

The group smile and cheered before they partied for the fun of it.

XXX

A little while later, the group was eating on the couches, watching some television show when the door to the room opened, making them turn their attention to it.

It turned out to be the young man they found in Trigon's place. They were cautious because of that fact, but Raven wanted to trust this man for he had been there in spirit for her.

The blond man looked at the solemnly and gratefully at the same time. Robin saw then and said, "I see you're awake, now could you explain what happened back there and who you are?"

"Of course." The man said nervously. "I am Naruto Namikaze." At that, Raven's eyes widened, the monks spoke very highly of this man, she just thought he would be older. "This….time period is not mine….you see I am from the past. I am a ninja of great caliber."

"DUDE! You're a ninja! So badass!" Beast Boy Shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Yes." Naruto said, a little put off that the green shape shifter yelled so loud before he chuckled. "Man…you remind me of when I was a kid." That made the group blink in shock, none more so than Raven. "Anyway, there was a madman threatening my time, so I went and beat, but he used something that sent me to another world that is connected to this one."

"Azarath." Raven deduced, making the blond nod.

"Exactly. There I learned of Yin and Yang chakra, and pretty much all the odd powers that you now have." Naruto explained. "That got me curious on what I could do with my own power that I have not yet done. You see, I have three resources of chakra. My normal blue, Kyuubi's red, and my Sage Chakra."

"Three? Why would you have three?" Raven asked in extreme curiosity.

Naruto grimaced at that. "When, I was born, my old village was attacked by a being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said, referring to that giant fox they saw earlier, "My father, who was the leader of the village at the time, sealed the giant beast into me to save the village, but at the cost of his life. That pretty much made my life hell because the villagers thought I was the fox demon."

Raven saddened at that, this man could have possibly had the same childhood as her. "What about you mother?"

"Killed the day I was born by the man I mentioned earlier. Thank god I defeat him; he was such a pain in the ass to kill with all his time-space techniques." Naruto commented, "Anyway, that is the source of the Red Chakra, now my teacher, a man named Jiriaya the Toad Sage, who was my father's teacher as well. He taught me about the summoning toads and they taught me how to harness the natural energy in nature, referred as Sage Chakra."

"Whoa, wait, isn't that like magic?" Cyborg asked.

"In a way." Naruto said, but then shrugged. "Now, what I did to test out my abilities in new ways was to combine my chakra. At first, I combined all three chakras and it changed me into a a being known as Inari, the Fox God. In this form, my consciousness stayed dominate and the monks said I was a very good person in that form."

"Whoa dude!" Beast Boy commented. "You turning into a giant fox is awesome!"

"Yes, it was because it seemed in that form, I was in full control of all the Kyuubi's abilities. However, when I combined just the Kyuubi's and mine, things went to hell pretty quickly. We took on a new formt hat had neither mine or Kyuubi's dominance. It was because of a dark energy that was also tried to combine; that I guess was true magic energy. In that form, we became Trigon." Naruto said with tears in his eyes while the others gasped in fear, however, Raven noticed that tears and believe him. He was just not in control at the time.

"In that time, I was an evil person that wanted nothing but destruction. I was something that I am not! However, it was thanks to a woman named Arella that partially saved me. My consciousness surfaced for a time. It was because she looked so much like a former lover of mine and her personality that it brought me back, even if for a short time. Hinata and Arella were similar but different as well."

He paused as he smiled some, "You pretty much know what happened since you alive." Naruto replied, making the titans blush a bit. "The, something happened that I don't remember to much, someone angered me and I lost control. Those monks, who were once my friends, seale me away and made a prophecy about you. You were my Gem, a portal for my escape, but they didn't read too far into that Prophecy. There was more. I knew that if you were anything like me, you could save me and bring me back, which you did."

Raven was shocked, the voice in her head that had been helping her althrough out her life had been her father! Her true father, not that demon! "So you were the voice….how?"

"A little gift that Kyuubi helped me with. I knew I could not control my own body and I was losing myself. So I put a bit of myself into your mind so that I could regain my true self one day and be there for you in life in some way, like my parents did for me. But, at the moment, that does not matter!" He said shouted out a sob. He made his way to right in front of his daughter. He then fell to his knees and bowed lowly to her, shocking the girl and her friends. "I cannot ask for forgiveness. I know I have been a terrible father! My only wish is that you give me a second chance to be in your life. I want to make it up to you!" He begged of his daughter with tears running down his face.

Raven could not help but stare in shock at her father. Could she forgive him and give this man a chance?

XXX

**I so hope you all like this. Not the best idea I have had but hey…**

**This will be a rather short story since I do not have a lot of inspiration for it, but it is better than nothing. He will prolly join the Justice League if that is cool with all of you.**

**Now, I need some help. I am not sure if Arella is alive at all. Should she be so rhat I could pair her back up with the blond?**

**Or**

**If he is dead, who should he end up with?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2**

In a dark cellar of an older building that looked like it would fall apart at any second, was a group of a freaky cult. These people wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. This was the Cult of the Akatsuki and their purpose was bring about the end of the world by bring back the 'leader' of said group.

History for these idiots had been so distorted that they didn't even know who they would be bringing back, but they did not care as they give their lives for this endeavor. A plus to this for them would be that the Justice League had no clue of them, so if they were found out, it would be too late because tonight was the night!

All the members had hood so that no one knew who they were, but they all had smirks on their faces as they chanted around a circle with various items from the past, one including a sword that seemed to be glowing with a dangerous light.

"RISE LEADER! CAUSE CHAOS AND BRING BACK THE ORDER OF THE OLD WORLD THAT YOU WANT IN THE PAST!" One of the members screamed out.

The items glowed brightly, but the sword glowed the brightest as a red mist rose from the ground before it converged in one spot as it began to take shape. The man they were staring now was naked, but the mist was still covering him. He black as night hair that went down his back, but what creeped them out was the snake like face and the golden eyes.

"The Master." One of them sounded out loud.

The snake like man looked at all the members with a stoic face before it shifted to that of a sadistic smirk. "I'm back." He said in his creepy voice before he lunged at them. Screams filled the night air as he ripped into them and his crazy laughter.

XXX

Naruto stood atop the tower with a sad smile as he watched the sparkling water shine in the light of the full moon. Today had been good. He had regained his true form…his original form thanks to his daughter and she had forgiven him, gave him another chance. He promised that he would always be there for her…

_FLASH BACK!_

Raven stood there, shocked that her father was begging for her forgiveness and to give him another chance. Well. He wasn't really begging for her forgiveness, but it felt that way. She took a quick look around and saw that her friends were equally shocked as well, but it seemed that Robin was the first to recover and gave a look that said, 'decide.'

Raven stared at her father's true form and felt guilty. She had always hated him because of his Trigon form. In that form, she was just a puppet for his destruction of the world, but he had always been with her. His mind had always given advice and helped her when she needed it. This man was a good person, just stupid at times.

Why shouldn't she give him a chance? He may have done really stupid things in the past, but those were just mistakes and we all learn from our mistakes.

"Dad…" She started out as a tear fell down her face as she fell on her knees. He looked up at her in shock before she embraced him in a loving hug.

Now this shocked the titans to no end because she was letting her emotions out in the open and NOTHING was going on! Her powers were not destroying anything!

However, none of that mattered to the two family members as they embraced. This scene brought tears to the resident alien of the group as she smiled happily at her longtime friend. If only her parents were still alive.

"Thank you, Raven." Naruto choked out. "I be a better dad than my own, who died on me the moment I was born to seal that beast inside me."

Raven smiled. "Thanks. I know you will since you were always there for me." She paused. "Still I wonder what grandma and grandpa were like."

"Beats me." Naruto said with a shrug that made the titans sweat drop. "Only met them once when the seal was acting up and I was train to control the fox's power. My dad seemed like an honorable person while my mom seemed like a caring woman. So I guess they would have been great parents if none of that ever happened."

"True, but then I probably wouldn't have been born."

"You got a point there!" Naruto laughed.

It was then that Raven noticed that she was feeling and nothing was happening. "Dad, why is nothing happening, usually when I feel, bad things happen."

"Well, to be honest, I have no clue, but I am guessing it is because you are near me." He said. "And I think the same result will happen when you feel that you are truly in love with someone."

"Dude, so family and love can control her powers? Sweet!" Beast Boy shouted before he took on a confused look. "I gotta asked this Naruto. You look pretty young, why?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow and this and shrugged. "Hell, I think it is because I didn't age. Since I was in the form of Trigon, my real body froze in time even though I am pretty much immortal. So after all those years, I am still….19 years old."

Raven looked at her dad in shock. "You know, it is kind of weird to have a dad that is only a few years older than you."

"True, but I don't have to act like your dad. I mean, I could give advice like I usually do and well, be a good friend." Naruto offered.

Raven smiled, which was becoming a reoccurring thing, "I'd like that, but you still act like my dad whenever you want."

Naruto chuckled a bit and said, "Man, I wish Arella was here. Then our little family would be complete, but I fear that Trigon killed her along with Azarath."

Before Raven could speak, a voice was heard as a portal opened. "Who said I died?"

Everyone's eyes widened when they a woman that looked like an older version of Raven step out of the portal. She wore the white cloak that Raven sometimes wore. This was too much for Raven. Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged her mother, who hugged her back with a smile.

Naruto walked over to the two women and hugged them as well. Arella then smirked at Naruto. "You are wrong my love, I am not dead and the reason she can feel now is because Trigon is basically dead."

Naruto gained a deadpanned expression and the two women could hear his thoughts with their powers. "That figures." _That I am always wrong._ They chuckled at that and walked out of the living room of the tower to catch up, completely ignoring the gob smacked expressions of Robin and Starfire.

Beast Boy actually had tears in his eyes. "That…was so beautiful!"

"I know!" Cyborg cried before they hugged each other and cried some more at the touching scene of a family reunited.

Starfire smiled sadly as he best friend walked out with her parents, wishing that hers were still alive.

Robin, after hearing that Naruto was only 19, was smiling. "Naruto! Catch!" He threw an object at the blond who caught it with ease.

The small group stopped as Raven had wide eyes and Naruto smirked at Robin. "You know, traffic light, that I won't be fighting your battles for you, right? I'll help when I am truly needed."

Robin nodded, since he knew Naruto was pretty strong, but the traffic light comment irked him. Was his costume really that bad? BB and Cy's reactions to the nickname confirmed that it was, as they fell on the floor laughing.

_FLASH BACK END!_

He was Titan now just because he was a 'teen.' While it was good, he knew he could not fight their battles for them as he was way too strong. Hopefully, they never fought something that lead to that.

He chuckled to himself. He was thinking like a father or was it the leader of the old times in him? Could he be the father that Raven wanted? Now that he was free…he had his doubts because he never had his father with him and didn't know what to really do! He was just an orphan with no family experience!

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arella asked as she sat next to him.

Naruto smiled. His thought must have been really loud if it brought his lover out here. "Heh, just wondering if I am cut out to be a dad. I mean I made some many mistakes in my life. I could not save some of my friends in that old war, I made the mistake of turning into that monster, what's say that I'll mess up as a dad."

Arella's eyes softed. "Naruto, your friends looked up to you. They fought for you and you for them. Living in that time made that inevitable. Live for them. As for Trigon, you know that was stupid and you are forgiven for it. The monks said that they pushed you into it, so they are not mad at all. Stop beating yourself up about it" she said.

"As for being a father, just do what comes natural to you. No one is perfect." Arella said with a small smile.

"Heh, you're right…as usual." Naruto chuckled. "I think I would do as any dad in the ninja world would do. Be there for their kid and train them in their powers….well she has chakra so the family jutsu would work out well." The blond then produced a Rasengan in his hand. "My dad made this and I think I should pass this on."

"Well, do what you feel is right." Arella said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said before he froze. "You know, I never learned much of those techniques that you and Raven use."

Arella smirked. "Well, I am sure we can show you a few things." Her smile grew, "I know I can." She said before she captured his lips with hers.

Naruto back with a smirk of his own. "I hope you can." He said as they both smirk and then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**Lemon warning**

The couple appeared in Naruto' room. Hey, had to make up for long time somehow!

As they made out, Naruto took off her white robe to reveal that same leotard that Raven wears underneath and it really showed off every single curve, including her C cup breats.

Arella smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Oh I do." Naruto said in a husky voice as he shrugged off his white trench coat, making her blush at his chiseled chest, she put her hand on it before they travelled downward to his pants. She could not understand it, but just being with him made her feel young, even though she was in her early 30s. She liked this feeling as she pulled down his pants to reveal his frog boxers.

That made her raise an eyebrow. "Frog boxers?"

"Heh, in some ways I am still a kid." He got out with a blush on his face.

"Well, I know that is not the case for what is underneath." Arella mentioned with a sexy smirk, making the blond blush before she pulled them down. "Oh? Already hard huh?"

"What can I say? Our first time together was really something." Naruto said.

Arella blushed at that before she took hold of his 9 inches and began to lick and suck on it, making the blond groan loud, thankful that he sound proofed the walls…or at least he though the he did. It was kind of hard to think at the moment. "You're so good, Arella!"

"I am _so _glad you like you like it." She replied before she took him all the way, making his eyes go wide before she hummed and he could not hold it anymore. He came.

With some effort, she was about to swallow it all, making the blond more turned on. "Now, it is my turn to pleasure you." He said before he slipped off the leotard that she wore, revealing all of her to him. "Beautiful." He said, making her blush before he kissed her passionately before he moved down to her neck as he fondled her breast, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Ooooh, Naruto!" she moaned in a sexy way. Maybe he didn't put on the sound proof seal….oh well; it was only Beast Boy that was that next door.

Naruto smirked. It seemed that she like what he was doing to her. Well then…she is going to love this! He moved from her neck to her breasts and he begun to suck on one while sensually rubbing the other. His free hand went to her nether region as he played with her. All this made her cry out in pleasure. "Yes! More! Oh this feels so good!"

Naruto smirked. It seemed that he still got it! With one final scream from the woman, she also came. With half laden eyes, she captured him in another passion filled kiss before she broke and said, "I want it! Fuck me!"

"Your wish is my command." He said with a loving smile as he kissed and plunged into her at the same time. It had been a while since they did it, so it might hurt. What better way to be comforting than a loving kiss?

And it did hurt, but only for a second and she allowed him to press on but pumping her own hips. That was all the notice he needed as he pumped into her, making her cry out in pleasure. "More, Please fuck me harder!"

Naruto did as commanded as he went harder into her and a bit faster. In a sense, he was jack hammering into her and she loved every minute of it.

That is when she felt. A pressure that was about to release. "I-I'm coming!"

"So am I!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!"

"ARELLA!"

The came at the same time, filling Arella up more than she already was with Naruto in her. Breathing heavily, Arella smiled at her lover. "That was so amazing!"

"Yeah it was." Naruto said as he ran a hand through her hair lovingly.

Smile at his gentle touch before that became a sexy smirk. "Ready for round 2?"

"Oh you know it!" Naruto cheered.

"Just promise me that if we have another kid, it does not come with another prophecy."

Naruto chuckled nervously at that. "I think that was just a one time thing."

**Lemon End**

The next morning, they heard a knocking on the door. "Hey, something it is up. Come to the control room as soon as you can!" came the voice of Cyborg.

"Ok!" Naruto said a bit groggily. He then noticed that Arella was still naked, on top of him, and he was still in her! "Um…we'll be right out."

Cyborg nodded before he left. On the way to the control room, Beast Boy's door open and he walked out like a zombie with bags under his eyes. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I…don't want to talk about it." He said tiredly as he trudged off.

Cyborg's eyes widened before he shivered. Beast Boy's room was right next to Naruto's and Arella's. They were lovers that had not been with each other in a long time. So he kind of knew what happened thanks to his own experiences at home. He felt for the green bean.

XXX

As soon as the couple made their way to the control room, they noticed that the titans were not the only people there. Naruto also grimaced when he noticed how…tired…Beast Boy looked. He forgot to activate the seal last night.

Turning his attention from the green bean, he noticed four adults in the room. From Raven's reading and experiences that he 'saw,' he knew who these people where. There was Superman, the leader of the Justice League, Batman; the Dark Knight of Gotham, Wonder Woman, and the alien known as the Martian Manhunter.

"Ok…." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "If there is a party going on, I think we don't have enough people."

Superman seemed to smile at that, while Batman kept up his angry look. Superman stepped forward and asked, "I take it you are Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Depends on who is asking." Naruto said seriously.

Batman smirked that his….man…kid…whatever. "We want you to join us. I have researched you and found that you are indeed from the past. A powerful force from a forgotten time. Even though you had no control over that Trigon form, we want you to join us."

"Well…" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, ignoring the shocked looks from the titans at the proposal. "I am kind of with the Titans at the moment."

"Heh, I figured you would say that." Superman said, since he knew the boy had family here. Hey, they were a group of super heroes, they had their ways at knowing important things. Besides, he feels the same with his niece in the league. "How about this, you become one of us and here as well. We could use a rep for the league in this town."

Naruto thought about it. It was a good idea. He could stay here, but also be a part of two super groups. His eyes cut to Robin, who was thinking it over as well before the boy nodded to him, signifying that it was a good idea to him. They needed a better way to connect with the league as well. Naruto smirked. "Yeah sure, now I am part of the kid's club and the adult's club. This could be fun." That made them chuckle a bit. Heh, this way was better since he could help out everyone and at the end of the day, he could still be with his daughter.

That last thought made the telepaths smile.

"Count me in as well." Arella declared.

Superman smiled. "Good, now come with us. We need to show you around and test you as well."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said before he turned to the Titans…or more specially Raven. "I'll be back later."

Raven smiled. She knew those words to be truth. "I know, just be careful. I don't want to lose you two again."

"I promise that you won't, besides, I still gotten teach you some ninja moves." Naruto said before he and Arella left with the Justice League.

When they were gone, Beast Boy put on a deadpanned expression. "Ugh…I am going back to sleep." He said, making everyone but Cyborg raise an eyebrow.

XXX

The pale man smirked as his deeds. Even in death, he had wanted to kill some fool for what happened to him. After calming down, he noticed the attire of these people and chuckled darkly as he shifted through their things.

"It seemed that they thought he was the leader of the Akatsuki. So…interesting. After learning that bit of info, he took a black business suit from one of the nearby clothes piles and put it on. He then took the items that were on the ground. His sword and the ten rings of the Akatsuki.

"Oh yes…things are looking up once more. Kukukukuku!"

XXX

**And cut. Next time we get to see Naruto and Arella in action!**

**Review.**


End file.
